Twilight Academy
by Black Foxx15
Summary: Forget the new kids to DA. We're in a whole 'nother world now! AU Where Jaden and the gang are various ranges of Species and have to survive a school where species all alike come. Twists and turns await! Will contain all sorts of genres an' some OC's


Hellllloooo and HUZZAH I am here. With hope, I shall have yaoi AND I get to combine my favorite things together Gx, all types of species such as Vampires, demons, ghouls, lycans, ect and best of all SCHOOL (Ok really I HATE school but the stuff that happens is just so much fun.)

Chazz: …Great not only do we have to deal with the thing that forgets but we have to deal with a AU and all her OC's

Aw its not that bad but honestly….I suck with dueling cause I can't find my cards –cards all stuck to the ceiling-

Chazz: . . . . . .

Hehehe but ANYWHO. Just a upwarning. This fic should not contain OCX Cannon love, if it does then that is my bad. However there will be various pairings if I ever get enough hits then who gets with who can be up to ya! Enjoy and Review. Oh **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Any_ of the Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! However I own Dayanara Jaycee Foxx. MWAHAHAHA

Dayanara Jaycee: -cricket-

* * *

Day 1: First Day of School

It was the first day of school, meaning the Freshmen are meat, the Sophomores don't care, the Juniors are messing with the freshmen and the Seniors, are probably all asleep back in the dorms since they don't have to get up yet. It was a warm day at Twilight Academy. Students were walking to campus while reading their schedules and meeting up with new or current friends waiting for the first class to start.

In the front of the school, there was a small girl searching around while looking at her classes as this was her first year. "Oh what a joy! One of the best schools out there and I get to be here! HUZZAH!" Her brightened silver eyes searched around campus hoping to make a couple new friends before the bells rang. As she was looking she heard a loud, faint, "HELP!" and distinct footsteps that sounded in quite a rush. She promptly looked around and followed after the sound.

A small boy with glasses and blue hair was running for dear life, trying to get away from the already new bullies that he ran into. He heard the bullies behind him running to catch up to the best of their ability. "AHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP!" Most of the kids were just watching getting a kick out of the fact the first freshmen was about to get a serious dose of wedgies and hangings. He quickly skidded to a stop when he heard a "HEY STOP!" then he caught the sound of a grunt and a "RUN AWAY". The cyan haired boy blinked and turned around. Standing there was a girl of short stature, no taller than 4ft 11inches, her hair was mixed up with brown hues and had silver eyes. She was standing there with her fist tight and shaking in the air at the bullies that where following him at the moment and there was a guy at her feet who was knocked out. Then he looked and saw a second person, the guy was looking at him and watched as he walked over, his hair had two hues of brown and his eyes were maybe a chocolate brown.

When the boy had reached the startled boy he looked at him with a boyish grin, "Hey you ok, I heard you calling for help and you were being chased by those other guys. Wow you sure know how to pick friends, huh?"

The blue haired boy nodded slowly and had a low tone, "…Yeah, thanks for helping them stop. I'm Syrus By the way."

The brown hair boy nodded with a wider grin, "Hi Syrus! I'm Jaden, Nice to meet you, put it there!" He held out his hand and shook Syrus' hand.

Syrus shook his hand weakly and then let go, "Hello Jaden, Nice to meet you as well."

Jaden was beaming with happiness happy to have made a new friend, "Sooooooooo, What's your first class? I have history first." He made a face and saw the schedule in Syrus' hand as he was checking.

Syrus read over it, "I have history first as well."

Jaden nodded, "Cool! That means we can both go to class together when the bell ri-" His sentence was just cut off by the first bell to dismiss everyone to class. "Ok nevermind then, Lets go find our class then!" He took off walking and began to head off to their first class.

Syrus followed after him, "Do you know where we're going?"

Jaden nodded, "SURE I DO!" He exclaimed with pure joy.

Syrus nodded slowly and just continue to follow him in the maze of the school.

Once again the bells rang and Syrus began up his doubts about finding the classes. Of course Jaden, knew where they were going.

Syrus was STILL following Jaden, "Uhm..Jaden….I think we may have passed the history class." He was looking around the hallway and it was dark and grim and it just gave him the jitters.

Jaden looked back at Syrus and saw him shiver and looked around, "Uh yeah…lets go back…"

After another ten minutes, they wound up near the front of the school buildings and walked in the front door so they could begin their search….again. They both began to look around and then found it to be the second door on the left.

Syrus and Jaden blinked and then Syrus looked at Jaden, "I thought you said you already checked the left side…"

Jaden rubbed the back of his neck and sweatdroped while grinning wide again, "Hehehehehehehee. Must have saw wrong the first time.." They both walked into class and sat down in the nearest seats after the teacher had seen them and taken their names and given them detention. Jaden sunk a bit in his seat as the teacher was in the front organizing everything so the students could check out books and such, "Well this is fun, first day of school and its already boring.."

Syrus looked at him while whispering, "Shhhh he might hear you."

Jaden looked at the teacher, "Well he already gave us detention so does it matter?" The whole class heard footsteps in the hallway coming right up to the door and then there was a slight squeak, probably from the skid of a stop and everyone looked at the door as the knob wiggled and as the door opened with a slight squeak.

The silver eyed girl abruptly opened the door and she was just beaming with happiness and has a wide smiled planted on her face as she walked in, "Hiiiiiiii Oh sorry professor that I'm- AH!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She was on one foot and facing away a bit from the direction of the professor. "Are you a freakin -…. I don't even know what the hell you are!?"There were snickers in the class as the professor stood up angry and glaring.

"EXCUSE ME!" He screeched, "I'll have you know I am a pure-blood Vampire!"

The brown haired girl blinked, "Well duh I know you're a vampire I can smell it from here but I meant what are you? Just a ugly girl or a REALLY Ugly guy." She heard the class crack up laughing and she just kept her eyes locked on the teacher still trying to figure out its gender.

The professor in shock from what his student just said, " I'm clearly a male! My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler! Now what is your name so I can give you detention for acting so rude!"

The girl was still trying to register the fact he was a male, "My Name is Dayanara Jaycee Foxx….but…Holy crackers for a second I thought you were something worst crypts keeper! At least we can tell his gender!"

Professor Crowler fumed to himself while trying to stay calm. "Just take you seat and you shall come after school for detention…" He heard snickers among the class and hushed them, "Now everyone come get your books before class is over."

* * *

…So…how'd that work…its not a lot but I need a starter to get a good couple people intro-ed before I can start up the full thing.

Jaden: I say it worked! It's a decent start….. will it get funnier than that

Yes , yes with hope it will.

Syrus:….So…what is crowler

Honestly, I have NO idea.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Be Patient too if you will be all so kind. I just needed to get the idea off the ground so I can be on a roll. X3 I can tell you this much. I feel sorry for the Chemistry teacher , Bastion and Chazz.


End file.
